Through The Glass
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: A story of five nobodies that try to stick together no matter what. Interactive story NamineXOCXRoxasXOCXOC Just for the record, personally I want Hisoka to be the one left out, but it's up to you! Create my story!


*Through the Glass*

**::Prelude::**

**Namine placed her hand against the window and slowly slid it down, as if mocking the rain. The rain was quite beautiful, although it was even more beautiful when she was next to it because her eyes popped out. She closed her eyes and envisioned a drawing. Immediately HE came to her mind, but the girl was there, too. That girl was beautiful, and he was beautiful, too. They were all nobodies. Is Namine the only one that can appreciate the beauty of others? Is he thinking the same thing she is? The five of them are quite a group together. But that boy knows no truth to what will become of him, and the girl knows no truth of what will become of him. Namine opened her eyes and picked up her pencil, then began to draw as she usually does, on a lonely Sunday morning.**

*******

**He was staring at her through the window, like he usually does. His soft brown, curly locks and hazel eyes locked onto her, although she never seemed to notice him. He has loved her, always, yet never got the courage to say anything. What would Roxas think? What would Hisoka think? They'd kick his ass for sure, and in a heartbeat. Although; it's not like he has anything like that. There is nothing in his chest that beats. How can he prove his love? He can't say "my heart beats faster when I see you" or "when you walk by my heart stops". There's no way that would work, because he has no heart. There's nothing to give or prove; but… but he would do anything to give her a heart, since she seems like the only one that would truly make good use of it.**

*******

**Hisoka is quiet; the complete opposite of Akihiro. He is best friends with Zexion, but never really got acquainted with his sister. His jet black hair with the red streaks and glowing red eyes make him look like a murder, although he's never killed anything. Unlike his sister, who loves to kill any heartless she can get her hands on. She's more of a rebel type, and he listens to everything everyone tells them… not really, actually. He does nothing, but makes sure nobody notices he does nothing. She does nothing and makes sure EVERYONE knows she did nothing, she's pretty close with Demyx, especially since she plays instruments. Personally, he thinks it's obnoxious carrying that instrument around, but they're both obnoxious so it's quite fitting. Personally, the entire Organization is an idea that people will be safe here. More or less, they are treated like slaves, so it sucks when you're young. **

*******

**She's not a slave. She will never be a slave. MARI IS NOT A SLAVE! She is herself, and no one can command her to stay quiet, or finish everything on her plate, or clean her room. Not even her brother. He thinks he knows everything, and is always making sure everyone is perfect just because he's the oldest. It honestly doesn't matter; none of them know their age anyway. So who cares? She certainly doesn't. If she wants to dye her black hair mountain-majesty purple, then she's going to do it… and it has already been done. If she wants to leave her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging over her face, she'll do it! And she'll be happy about it! Although; Roxas has certainly strayed away from her since the hair-dying thing. Oh well, his problem. Ever since the Castle Oblivion thing, they've been recruiting members like no tomorrow. It's not like they're born like RABBITS… it's a slow process. Or something like that, she doesn't remember, her brother told her; so naturally she didn't pay attention.**

*******

**Roxas. Sora. X. Nothing else needs to be explained.**

*******

**(A/N) So?! How do you like my new story?! Isn't it incredibly bitchen?! I'm still going to work on "Through the Fire and Flames" but this is just a side-project. Anyway, I need to explain a few side things.**

**This is an interactive story.**

**Which means:**

**1. You tell me who you want each character to end up with. Hisoka, Mari, and Akihiro are Original Characters, yes. But Namine and Roxas are free for the pairing. **

**2. It can be yaoi or yuri. Seriously.**

**3. Namine and Roxas can end up together or two OC's can end up together. I know it's an uneven number, but there's a plan for the person that ends up alone. =3**

**4. I'll need five reviews for each chapter before I write the next one. For now, I just want you to tell me if I should finish or just scrap this. Remember; five reviews!!! **


End file.
